Ferris Wheel Fluff
by PeanutCrackerBiscuit
Summary: The title says it all ! A Ferris wheel fluff scene! MakoHaru pairing! Well i suck at summaries haha xD


**Finding inspiration to write during exams. I never learn do I? I hope everyone enjoys this scribble of mine! Once again I do not own anything though I really wish I did.**

Winter Ferris Wheel Ride

Winter, the season where white cotton candy drifts down from the sky but somehow aren't edible. The Tachibana twins, Ren and Ran unhappily bid their brother goodbye, having played too much in the snow for the past few days the two had caught a cold and could only watch as their brother's back grew smaller and smaller till he was out of sight.

Makoto had originally wanted to back out of their plans to go to the theme park but his younger siblings had pushed him to go. Haru and the rest were going to be there, despite being unable to go themselves they wanted their kind brother to enjoy himself at least. They wouldn't be able to watch the fireworks together this year but if it was their brother they knew he would make up for it. With that in mind, they returned to their cosy beds.

Makoto arrived at the theme park a little early, maybe it was because he was so excited. He couldn't say for sure but he knew from the bottom of his heart that he had been looking forward to this all year. It was a pity that Ren and Ran had each caught a cold but he was really grateful that they had insisted that he go.

Makoto thought that he was early until he saw a familiar raven that had arrived even earlier. "Haru!"

The raven turned to look at him, slight surprise shown on his face. "Makoto."

"You're really early today." Makoto said.

The raven shrugged. Under normal circumstances, the raven would have met with Makoto at the stairs that lead downhill. Today was an exception though.

"You're one to talk." Haru pointed out.

"I just really wanted to see you." A slight pink tinted his cheeks as a gigantic grin formed at his lips. He was so honest with his feelings and Haru grew a little red at his words. The two rarely got to be together alone unless they were at Haruka's house. And being that the fact that they were dating was still a secret from their friends it made finding time to be alone harder.

"Mako-chan ! Haru-chan! " A blonde yelled as he dragged a blue haired boy behind him and raced towards them.

"Nagisa!"

"Yo!" Nagisa chirped the moment he halted right in front of the two.

"Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai." Rei greeted as he adjusted his clothes.

"You guys are really early!" Nagisa said.

"Guess we got a little excited." Makoto said with a grin.

"Oniiii-chan! Hurry up! We're making Haruka-sempai and the rest wait!" This time it was a red head dragging her brother along behind her, still a way away were the two.

"It's still a little early! We aren't late or anything! They just came too early!" Rin snapped back at his sister in irritation.

"Mou~! Onii-chan! They're waiting over there already! It wouldn't kill you to run a few steps!"

"O- WOAH!"

The red head took off towards the rest suddenly, dragging her brother behind her, surprising Rin.

"They seem very lively today." Nagisa said brightly and he turned towards their direction and waved." Gou! Rin! Over here! "

"Don't... call me Gou!" Gou said breathlessly, she was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"One of the reasons why I told you there was no need to hurry." Rin muttered, composed unlike his sister.

With the 6 gathered, they headed into the theme park. Grabbing dinner when they were hungry and trying out each attraction the theme park had to offer. Time passed quickly and before they knew it was 15 pass 11.

"The last attraction today…." Nagisa said, pausing dramatically. "… The Ferris Wheel!"

"It looks even larger than last year." Makoto said as the 6 headed towards it.

"Mako-chan, are you scared of heights?" Nagisa asked in a teasing tone.

"Nagisa, If Makoto was scared of heights he wouldn't have gotten on the Ferris wheel with his family to celebrate the New Year last year." Rin pointed out.

"True but he had his family with him! Maybe that made him feel safer? Ren and Ran would always cling on to him and they would all cram into one of those carriages… We should let Mako-chan sit alone once!"

Makoto felt troubled; if they decided to experiment on him…

"N-Nagisa! You should stop that, Makoto-sempai looks a bit pale." Rei said.

"I was just kidding." Nagisa said with a mischievous grin.

"You sounded serious." Rei said accusingly.

"Anyways! They renovated it a little this year! The bottom on the carriage is now made of glass. So no more jumping around in the carriage anymore." Nagisa said with a sigh, completely ignoring Rei's accusation.

"That's not true." Gou said. "The whole point was to make it more romantic for lovers. You know like those scenes you read in shoujo mangas? The girls are so scared of heights and they cling to their boyfriends and that's where they get all lovey-dovey."

"Point there." Nagisa muttered to himself thoughtfully. "Whatever it is! Makochan you go with Haru-chan! Rei-chan you're with me and Gou-chan and Rin-chan you guys can go into one together!" Nagisa declared. "CHARGE!"

"Huh?! Who said that you could make the decisions?!"

"Stop calling me Gou already!"

"Nagisa! Don't just decide!"

The Matsuoka siblings and Rei protested at the same time. Thus an argument erupted between the four. The other two quietly followed behind the squabbling four, Makoto chuckled while Haru just gave a small gentle smile.

As expected, the Ferris wheel was much larger when seen from a closer point of view. The 6 didn't have to wait too long before it was their turn thankfully. The Matsuoka piled into the first available carriage, followed by Makoto and Haruka, then Rei and Nagisa.

The raven and brunette were quiet when their ride began. The silence was slightly awkward as the carriage rose slowly.

The raven stared out the window while the brunette frowned slightly at his watch, calculating. Was it possible that-

"Haru."

"Hm?" The raven didn't look at him and continued to stare outside the window.

"We're lucky this time. If I'm not wrong, we should be at the peak when it hits 12."

"… Was that why you wanted to go second..?" Haru mumbled, still unwilling to meet the brunette's gaze.

"It wasn't but I'm glad. It would be a really memorable ride. It would mark our second year together." Makoto said softly, a gentle look passing over his face as he glanced at the raven.

The raven pretended to not hear him but he could not keep a light embarrassed blush from invading his cheeks.

"You're red." Makoto said in a soft teasing tone. There was no need for the brunette to see colour in the dim carriage. He knew Haru really well.

The raven finally turned to look at the brunette. "I-I'm not!-"The raven stopped in mid stutter, he was now looking at Makoto. Face-to-face, he now felt that the carriage was small and his face that had turned redder from Makoto teasing was now burning. Only a few more inches and their lips-

"You finally looked at me." Makoto said, pleased.

"Ba-Baka!I've always been looking at you!" The raven said with an outburst of embarrassment and his face burned, realising what he had said.

The brunette smiled at his confession and his hand reached out, caressing the raven's cheek, bringing their faces closer.

"Just a little, let us indulge in each other's presence." Makoto mumbled, his eyes half open and glued to Haru's.

The raven's face felt hot to his touch, a sure sign that the raven was embarrassed. He grinned.

"W-Wait! This-This is-!" the raven stuttered and backed away from the lips that were slowly closing in on his, his back hitting the wall of the carriage. The brunette frowned.

Haru grabbed the front of his shirt, face completely red and gasping a little. "This is too intense!" he whimpered as tears sprung from his eyes. "My heart is beating so fast that it feels like it's about to explode from all of this!"

The brunette suddenly pulled the raven towards him and placed the raven's hand on his own chest. It took the stunned raven a few seconds to calm down enough and he felt it. Makoto's heart was beating at a pace that could match his own.

The warmth of the brunette calmed him down and a small smile formed on his lips. Instinctively, his hands snaked around the brunette and he buried his face in the brunette's warm chest. With that, they reached a silent understanding. They were both the same.

The brunette wrapped his own arms around the raven and pulled him in close. Their chests touched and once again the raven felt shy.

"You're not running away this time." Makoto whispered softly into his ear and the raven lost all strength to fight against the larger man.

A muffled bang erupted beside them and light illuminated the carriage. For that second, Makoto could see the faint blush on Haruka's face while Haruka could see Makoto's gentle face.

"Happy New Year, Haru." He whispered softly this time. The breath taking scenery around them forgotten and the flashing fireworks around them ignored, Makoto lifted the raven's face to face him.

Another bang and a huge flash lighted up the carriage. The brunette pressed his lips onto the raven's, the world around them lost in the kiss…..

** The end.**

**Totally what I would like to write but here's just a little more….**

**After the ride….**

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa called excitedly.

"What is it..? " Makoto asked sleepily. It was pass 12 now and he was starting to feel really tired.

Nagisa fell back to the back towards Makoto and with a softer voice, he asked:" How was your ride?"

Makoto straightened immediately when Nagisa asked him with a wink. Did he see them?

Reading Makoto's expression, Nagisa just smiled. "Rei too."

Makoto sighed, they couldn't hide it forever. "About-"

"Don't worry about it. We knew." With another wink, Nagisa left a gawking Makoto and returned to the front to annoy Rei.

"What's wrong Makoto?" Haruka asked.

"Were we that obvious?" Makoto asked, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Yes you were." Was all Haruka would say.

"Oi! You two lovebirds Stop flirting at the back there!" Rin yelled. "We all want to catch some sleep here!"

"E-Eh? Wait up!" Latching his hand with the raven's the two ran to catch up with the other 4.

The raven was surprised that he would do this so openly but he didn't shrug it off. It was Makoto's hand and it felt warm.

"Gah! I could fall asleep on the road now!" Gou said.

"Don't! You'll freeze to death!."

Their cheerful voices resounded in the raven's heart and he smiled.

"Makoto."

"Yes,Haru?"

"Let's do this again next year."

The brunette was slightly surprised at the raven but with a bright smile he nodded. "For sure.

**The end…**

**Do criticise and give opinions please ^^ I would love to improve since I'm still new to this. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
